jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Dart
Dart (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — smok, przedstawicielka krzyżówki Night Light, pojawiająca się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 oraz w krótkometrażówce Święta w domu. Jest jednym z trójki piskląt Szczerbatka i Białej Furii. Wygląd Większość łusek Dart ma czarną barwę. Biel występuje na jej podgardlu, podbrzuszu i zakończeniach łap, tego koloru są także końcówki jej uszu i lotek ogonowych oraz czubek nosa. Smoczyca ma niebieskie oczy, odziedziczone po Białej Furii. Charakter Dart jest dosyć spokojną, ale za to bardzo ciekawską i śmiałą smoczycą. W odróżnieniu od swoich nierozłącznych braci zdaje się być indywidualistką, bo większość czasu trzyma się na uboczu, gdy tamci bawią się i droczą ze sobą, jednak podobnie jak oni Dart uwielbia przygody i nie obawia się nowych miejsc. Chętnie poddaje braciom pomysły na spędzanie czasu i wówczas przewodzi im. Wśród rodzeństwa wydaje się mieć największy autorytet. Najbardziej ze wszystkich młodych interesuje się ludźmi i więzią między nimi a smokami. To właśnie ona poddała braciom pomysł, by w tajemnicy przed rodzicami odnaleźć tajemniczego człowieka, którego na swoich rysunkach w piasku wspominał Szczerbatek. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu thumb|Dart ogląda rysunek SzczerbatkaDart razem z braćmi i rodzicami mieszka w Ukrytym Świecie. Bawiąc się samotnie, wydaje się znudzona - łapie unoszącą się w powietrzu kolorową bańkę tylko po to, by po chwili ją wypuścić. Zauważa Szczerbatka rysującego coś na piasku i, zainteresowana, podchodzi bliżej, by przyjrzeć się obrazkowi, na którym widnieje człowiek z protezą lewej nogi (Czkawka). Natychmiast pojawiają się jednak bracia smoczycy, którzy walcząc ze sobą, niemal wpadają na obrazek. Gdy go zauważają, dorysowują człowiekowi skrzydła. Szczerbatek uparcie poprawia dzieło, dorysowuje też wyspę, smoka i łączącą je linię, sugerujące, że chciałby odwiedzić Nowe Berk, ale wkrótce wraz z Białą Furią odchodzi, nakazując dzieciom podążać za nimi. Ruffrunner i Pouncer radośnie odlatują za rodzicami, jednak Dart zostaje na miejscu, wpatrzona w obrazek. Dopiero ponowne nawoływanie skłania ją do odlotu. W nocy smoczyca budzi swoich braci i prowadzi ich do rysunku, podsuwając im pomysł wyprawy na nakreśloną przez ojca wyspę. Wszystkie trzy smoki zgodnie ruszają w podróż, podczas której grupie piskląt przewodzi właśnie Dart. thumb|left|Młode na [[Nowe Berk|Nowym Berk]] Po wylądowaniu na ośnieżonym Nowym Berk bracia znów zaczynają zaczepki, tym razem obrzucając się śniegiem. Dart tymczasem znajduje drogę do wioski i razem z rodzeństwem dostaje się pod scenę mającego się wkrótce odbyć przedstawienia. Zauważywszy Czkawkę i rozpoznawszy, że to poszukiwana postać z rysunku, Dart chce do niego wyjść, jednak bracia wciągają ją z powrotem pod deski sceny i wszystkie pisklęta razem uciekają. Po drodze zatrzymują się jednak raptownie, pierwszy raz w życiu widząc na oczy owcę. Kiedy ta zaczyna się trząść ze strachu, maluchy ostrożnie przemykają obok niej, również przestraszone, osłaniając się skrzydłami. thumb|Dart z przejęciem ogląda spektaklSmoki odlatują na wysoką skarpę z dobrym widokiem na scenę, gdzie trafiają na nie zaniepokojeni Szczerbatek i Biała Furia. Po krótkiej reprymendzie udzielonej dzieciom uwagę rodziny odwraca rozpoczynające się przedstawienie. Kiedy całość wymyka się spod kontroli, a Czkawka w kostiumie Nocnej Furii spada z klifu, Szczerbatek rusza mu na ratunek. Po wniesieniu go z powrotem w pobliże sceny smok zauważa protetyczną dłoń Pyskacza, który właśnie zamierza odegrać scenę oswajania, przekonany, że widziany w dymie kształt to właśnie Haddock w swoim kostiumie. Na widok dłoni Szczerbatek spogląda wymownie na swoją rodzinę i demonstruje ów moment, przykładając do palców protezy nos. Dart, w przeciwieństwie do zaczepiających się z tyłu braci, jest zachwycona i obserwuje pokaz szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po zakończeniu widowiska rodzina wzbija się w powietrze i wraca do domu. Dostrzegają ich Czkawka i Astrid, co podsuwa im pomysł rewizyty i odwiedzenia swoich przyjaciół w Ukrytym Świecie. Jak wytresować smoka 3 thumb|Wspólny lot Gdy Czkawka płynący z rodziną w okolicy Ukrytego Świata zauważa we mgle skałę, na której odpoczywają Szczerbatek oraz Biała Furia, jego oczom ukazuje się trójka piskląt, które z ciekawości wyłaniają się zza skały i spoglądają w jego stronę. Później, podczas wspólnego lotu na nowo zjednoczonych przyjaciół, młode towarzyszą im, doglądane i pilnowane przez matkę. W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons thumb Dart wraz z pozostałymi Night Lightami pojawiła się wraz z aktualizacją 12 grudnia 2019 roku. Smoczycę można było przez określony czas zakupić w sklepie za 2 500 gemów. Przedstawiciele tej krzyżówki w grze na stałe pozostają pisklętami i nie mogą urosnąć, jednak mimo małego rozmiaru mogą być ujeżdżane. Dart była też obecna zarówno w fabularnej linii czterech specjalnych questów, dostępnych jedynie podczas Snoggletoga w 2019 roku, jak i w mniejszych, codziennych misjach, również udostępnionych w tamtym okresie. Ciekawostki *Dart występuje w świątecznym materiale filmowym ''Snoggletog Log. Kilkakrotnie biega przed kominkiem, a w pewnej chwili przelatuje przez salon Haddocków z Nuffinkiem na grzbiecie. Zobacz też en:Dart de:Dart, Springer und Raffrenner Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Night Lighty